fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Acid and Blade
Pokémon Acid and Pokémon Blade are two twin Pokémon games starting the 8th generation of games. They are said to be more story focused than most past games in the series, through both the main story and the use of the mysterious Portal Stones. Acid and Blade also expand upon previously introduced concepts, such as regional variants and how they came to be. Like Sun and Moon's Alola Trials, the Avidi region is home to a series of Coliseums in place of Gyms. New and Returning Features Miscellaneous Features *A second save file has been introduced *A special PC Box has been added, allowing you to transfer Pokémon between save files. This Box has a maximum capacity of 10 Pokémon at a time and Pokémon from another save file will recieve trade experience bonuses. *When viewing your amulet collection - this generation's replacement of Gym Badges - you can polish your amulets **As in generation 4, tapping each amulet will produce a different sound *Pokéball seals return from generation 4 **Some seals may have special effects, such as boosting attack for the first few turns or powering up a randomly selected attack during the first turn **In addition to using different Pokéballs, some trainer classes will use seals Amity Square Amity Square - originating in Hearthome City of the Sinnoh region - has become a worldwide phenomenon. Here, you can take your Pokémon for a walk and interact with them to collect special items and boost your Pokémon's friendship and happiness. If your Pokémon is very friendly toward you, you may recieve rewards from NPCs. As with its predecessor, Amity Square only allows a set list of Pokémon, though it has been greatly expanded. The list goes as follows: Seasons and Weather Seasons return from generation 5. Though mostly an aesthetic feature, seasons have impacts on certain Pokémon, wild encounters, and weather. Sometimes, a path may only be accessible during a certain season, such as a pile of snow in Winter or a fallen tree in Autumn blocking the path. However, most seasonal obstacles can be overcome by Ride Pokémon. Seasons change monthly. Previous weather conditions return, alongside a new one, Starlight. Starlight can only naturally occur during the night, but can also be set into play by certain moves or abilities. During starlight, Fairy, Dark and Ghost types are powered up, while Flying and Psychic types are weakened. In addition, moves such as Rain Dance and Sunny Day can be used in the overworld. However, there are a few select areas where these moves cannot be used. VS Seeker The VS Seeker returns from Generation 4. A useful device that allows you to have a rematch with willing trainers whom you have already beaten. It recharges as you walk. The VS Seeker has been upgraded by Vero Inc., allowing it to record battles by pressing START after a battle. Poké Assist Poké Ride returns from Pokémon Sun & Moon, now with a completely new set of Pokémon available for use and rebranded under the name Poké Assist. Further information can be found here. Pokéathlon TBA Battle Park TBA Tarot Chambers Acid and Blade introduce a new class of Pokémon: Tarot Pokémon! These powerful Pokémon were sealed away in Tarot Chambers across the Avidi region for reasons even historians can't figure out. Like Ultra Beasts, Tarot Pokémon have codenames, as well as actual names discovered once you catch them, or read their inscriptions. For example, Matero is codenamed Tarot 00: The Fool. All Tarot Pokémon have a stone tablet on their bodies. By exploring the Avidi region - sometimes with the help of your rival, Talia - you can discover Tarot Chambers. The first few are mandatory, but the rest are optional. Rather early in the game, Talia will take you to a nearby Tarot Chamber, containing Matero. Though you can't catch it until the postgame, Matero will join you on your journey across the Avidi region, providing hints about the locations of the other Tarot Chambers and Fool Pokédex Entries. Pokédex+ Courtesy of Vero Inc., the Pokédex has been vastly upgraded! They have worked in collaboration with The Pokétch Company of the Sinnoh region to make the Pokédex+ capable of not only recording encountered Pokémon, but also downloading apps and making and receiving calls. When you see a Vero Inc. employee, make sure to talk to them, in case they give you a free app. Fool Pokédex Entries After Matero, the Fool Pokémon, joins you on your journey, it will give you access to Fool Pokédex Entries. These are Pokédex entries obtained from battling a Pokémon; not necessarily capturing it. Fool Entries are generally inaccurate and are there mostly for humour's sake, but will accurately tell you the type of the Pokémon, and possible abilities. Matero will also provide comments on the touch screen during gameplay, much like the Rotom Pokédex. Pokémon Coliseums While the Alola region has Trials, and other regions have Gyms, the Avidi region is home to a series of Pokémon Coliseums! These massive structures are home to fierce Pokémon battles, but play a large role in their communities. They range from restaurants to football stadiums, but all of them double as areas to take on the Coliseum Leader and their Pokémon Gladiator - essentially a Coliseum Leader in training. Coliseums are, for all the world, a mixture of the traditional Gym format and the Alolan Trial format. In a Pokémon Coliseum, you will first have to complete a task instructed by the Gladiator. These trials vary from Coliseum to Coliseum. Some are more Gym-like than others, some follow a Trial format, and some combine the two. After completing whatever task was assigned to you, some Pokémon Gladiators may ask you to participate in a battle with them to ensure you're ready to battle the Coliseum Leader. Finally, you can challenge the Coliseum Leader. Coliseums specialise in a singular type, and their trainers will use Pokémon to match. Amulet Enchantments When you defeat a Coliseum Leader, you'll be rewarded with an Amulet. These take the place of Gym badges from previous installments. They can be viewed in your Amulet Collection, where you can polish them and tap them to play a short tune. Amulets, being talismans passed down through the Avidi region for centuries, have special powers. In battle, a trainer can activate their Amulet's enchantment to grant their Pokémon an enchantment. These effects vary from not being able to be poisoned throughout the battle to increasing critical hit rate. Amulets can be used only once per battle, and must be recharged by walking. Portal Stones TBA amiibo TBA Story Champion Amulet Once upon a time, a long time ago, there were two families who were constantly at each other's throats. Both families had forgotten what they were even fighting for, but that did not stop the bloodshed. Each family had only one child to pass down their legacy - a son and a daughter. The two star-crossed lovers found each other despite their circumstances, finding thrill in the danger of their situation. However, they were required to meet in secret, for if their families ever found out, there would be dire consequences. Despite their best efforts, the lovers could not hide their love from their families. Led by a powerful Kalosian noble, the two families temporarily joined forces in order to tear the two apart. They sought out a Pokémon spoken of only in legends; one who could rewrite people's stories. The families vowed to end their feud if the Pokémon would end the love between their children. And so, a deal was struck. However, the Pokémon was cunning, and had a plan. It sent a messenger to the two lovers informing them of its plan. With the twp families as witnesses, the Pokémon caused the lovers to vanish into thin air. The families were furious. They claimed that this was not part of their deal, and decreed that they would do anything in their power to stop the legendary Pokémon. The prince was the angriest of them all. He brandished his weapon, but suffered the same fate as the lovers. Unbeknownst to the families, the star-crossed lovers' souls were thrust into nearby objects; a sword and a potion. Using these objects as a base, the lovers formed new bodies as immortal Pokémon. Every 100 years, the lovers would be cursed to be reincarnated into humans, with no memory of their partner, but would be reunited in death., with the only way for them to break the curse being sheer luck. They had to meet again in one of their new lives, and be together at the end. To make things more difficult, the prince pursues them every 100 years as a human, fated to slay one before the other can encounter them. It is said that the cycle continues to this day. ---- Your mother closes the storybook in her lap. She asks what you think of the book, to which you can reply "It was great!" or "I think I've heard it before..." Your mother remarks that you've probably heard it growing up, considering it's one of the Avidi region's oldest stories. She mentions that she thinks there's an element of truth behind it for it to have lasted so long, but doesn't finish the thought. As she is explaining how she plans to sell it to the Kaunan City library, she is interrupted by a text. Your mother says that her old friend, one of the local professors, needs your help. She's going to meet you at Route 1. Before sending you off on your errand, your mother gives you your bag, options, a journal to save, and your Trainer ID. You step outside and breath in the seaside breeze of the beautiful Fehulle Town, a town built into the rocky coast of the North-East portion of Avidi. You make your way to the top of the town, where Professor Olive is waiting for you outside of Route 1'. She greets you and introduces herself as one of the Avidi region's leading Pokémon professors, specialising in how Avidian Pokémon have adapted alongside humans over time. She sends out an Avidian Aipom, and explains that Aipom were around when an eruption spewed rocks across an area of Avidi, and developed their fist-like tails in order to help humans. She also adds that it's theorised that they invented the sport of boxing. Olive suddenly remembers why she called you here, and asks you to follow her. She guides you through a small portion of Route 1, to a large laboratory with an expanse of fields and glass domes behind it. She explains that her colleague researches Pokémon breeding, and even pioneered the egg group system known across the world. As such, he hosts a variety of environments outside his lab to allow him to conduct research. She guides you into the Professor's Lab, where we see a man in a lab coat talking to a boy a few years older than yourself. :Professor Cypress: Ciao, amico! I've heard a lot about you! The name's Cypress; Professor Cypress. Welcome to my lab! ...There's, uh, not much actual living space. That's fine, though, this isn't really my home. I live with my husband and Naomi - that's Olive - in Puris City. But Puris is out in the ocean, so it'd be hard to do my job there. :Professor Olive: Matteo, get to the point. :Professor Cypress: Right, right. So, you've probably noticed the kid sitting over there. Beau's my nephew. Say ciao, Beau. :Beau: Hey. :Professor Cypress: Beau's just moved over from the Kalos region. The house is gonna be pretty crowded with four of us living there, so he's gonna go on an adventure across the region. :Beau: That's not why I'm- :Professor Cypress: And that's where you come in, Marco/Sara. Naomi told me her friend had a kid old enough to embark on a journey across the region, so I thought it'd be a great idea for you two to travel together! :Professor Olive: Actually, that was my idea. :Professor Cypress: So, what do you think? You nod. :Professor Cypress: A kid of few words, eh? Professor Cypress explains that he has a tradition he's been keeping up since getting his new lab. The four of you head out to the field, where you are handed a bag of feed. Cypress instructs you to put some in the trough, then choose one of the Pokémon that show up to become your partner. Beau insists that you go first. You pour he feed into the trough and, sure enough, three Pokémon show up to feast. After selecting your partner Pokémon, Beau will choose the Pokémon with a type advantage over yours. Beau eagerly suggests that you two have a battle to bond with your new partners. After the battle, Cypress gives you a purple, rectangular object from his lab coat pocket. :Professor Cypress: My husband's a Coliseum Leader back in Puris City, so he finds a lot of cool stuff. He gave this to me a few months ago, because he felt like there was something special about it. All the tests came out inconclusive, so it's just been gathering dust. Maybe you can figure out the mysteries behind it! You put the Mysterious Artifact in your bag. Olive suggests you tell your mom about your journey. Beau agrees, saying he'll be waiting outside the lab for you. You both leave, ready to start your adventures. ---- You return to your sea-facing house and tell your mother about your new adventure. She is heavily supportive, encouraging you to enjoy yourself, meet some new Pokémon, stay safe, and bring back some new stories for her. Your mom suggests that you challenge the Pokémon Coliseums scattered across the region. She gives you some money and Potions as a parting gift, and tells you that whenever you need to rest, she'll be here. You meet up with Beau on Route 1. He asks you if you know the basics of catching Pokémon. Answering with "No" will result in Beau demonstrating how to catch a Pokémon, using a Pockit as an example. Answering "Yes" will allow you to skip the tutorial. He gifts you with 10 Pokéballs, claiming that he has enough of them. Beau waves you goodbye as he makes his way to the next city, telling you to meet him at the train station. ---- After battling some trainers and wild Pokémon on Route 1, you arrive at Uroch City, a city nestled at the foot of the Parete Mountains. Train tracks on bridges fill the sky above the city, leading to places across the continent - most notably, to the nearby Couriway Town in the Kalos region. A cablecar to a tourist attraction on top of the Parete Mountains is one of this city's major boasts, however it is currently closed, due to some important construction happening up there. You meet Beau at the train station, where he is sitting on a bench, watching as people get onto a train. He invites you to sit next to him and watch the train leave to Couriway Town. :Beau: That's the train back to Kalos. I guess there's no turning back now. I don't live in Couriway, though. My family own an estate in Laverre City. It's a cushy life, I'll admit. But I never really felt at home there. I've always felt drawn to the Avidi region. So when my parents - wealthy business owners - decided that they needed to strike up a partnership with Vero Inc. over here, I jumped at the opportunity. I don't really know why. I don't know the slightest thing about business. Beau pulls out a pendant. :Beau: This pendant's been passed down through my family for generations. I think it's around a thousand years old, and yet it's still in perfect condition. No matter what I do to it, it won't open, but you can hear something rattling inside there. All anybody knows about its origin is that it's from this region. I guess I came here to figure out the mystery behind it. Beau stands up and turns to the player, looking proud of himself. :Beau: You know what? I've decided it. I'm going to figure out the mysteries behind this pendant. I'll meet you in the next town over, Marco/Sara. I've got some research to do. Beau leaves the train station. You decide to explore the city for a bit. ---- You head out to Route 2, a route filled with the typical early game roster of Pokémon, as well as some Ice and Rock types. However, you don't get very far until you bump into a distressed-looking Beau. He claims that he had asked a girl for help, who led her out here. But when they were far enough away from the City, she beat him in a Pokémon battle and is now refusing to let him pass. He asks you to deal with her while he heals his Pokémon. You reach a clearing in the route, where you find a girl sitting on a rock, with her bag beside her. She asks if Beau is gone, referring to him by name. Content, she walks back to the city. With nowhere else to go, you decide to follow her. You find the girl in the ruins of what appears to be a coliseum, on the outskirts of Uroch City. She notices you've followed her, but only smiles. She introduces herself as Talia, an avid historian. :Talia: See these ruins? We're standing in what's left of an ancient Pokémon Coliseum. So many battles were held here. Who knows what famous Pokémon Trainers once stood here? If I remember correctly, the Leader here specialised in Normal types. :Talia: You know all about Coliseums, though, right? ...No? Well, you look like a budding trainer, so I'll give you a brief rundown. The Coliseum is lead by a Coliseum Leader - an exceptionally powerful trainer. They're essentially mascots, though. I'm much more interested in Pokémon Gladiators. Gladiators attend to challengers, providing them with a challenge, or battling them. If you can't beat the Gladiator and the challenge they've set up for you, you won't be allowed to take on the Leader. Coliseums are a long-lasting tradition in the Avidi region. They've been around for hundreds of years, y'know. Nowadays, Coliseums double as things like restaurants, schools, or even docks! :Talia: Ugh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Anyways, the reason I'm here requires some explanation, so bare with me. Legend has it that in the ruins of abandoned Coliseums, there are hidden areas called Tarot Chambers, where you can find mystical Pokémon known as Tarot Pokémon. I'm here on a job for Vero Inc. to find the Tarot Pokémon of this Coliseum. So, whaddya say? Wanna help a girl out? Talia gives you an Assist Pager - an item that allows you to summon Assist Pokémon. The only one registered at the moment is Luxray, an Assist Pokémon who can help you find hidden items. Using Luxray, you discover a weak area in the wall of the Coliseum. Talia sends out her partner Pokémon - a Mantivirus - to break down the wall. Sure enough, there is a Tarot Chamber inside! Talia eagerly rushes in, and attempts to figure out how to set free the Tarot Pokémon. After a few failed tries, she asks you to guard the Chamber while she does some research outside on her laptop. You notice a rectangular hole in the wall underneath a mural. You feel drawn to place the Mysterious Artifact you recieved from Professor Cypress in the hole. Once you do, a Pokémon materialises in a flash of light. It introduces itself as Matero and thanks you for freeing it, but you're in awe at the fact that this Pokémon can talk. Talia re-enters, and congratulates you on freeing Matero. However, she demands that you hand it over. Matero hides in you bag when you refuse to give it over to Talia. :Talia: Look, Marco/Sara, I like you. I don't want to have to do this, but you're not giving me much of a choice. I need that Pokémon in your backpack. I need its help to free the other Tarot Pokémon. Please, just trust me. :Talia: ...Fine. Let's go, Mantivirus. After defeating Talia's Mantivirus, she says that she'll be back. She vanishes, leaving you to head back on your track to the next town. Portal Stone Interlude 1 Anchor Amulet Heart Amulet Portal Stone Interlude 2 Fungus Amulet Tent Amulet Portal Stone Interlude 3 Forge Amulet Portal Stone Interlude 4 Noir Amulet Crown Amulet Semidio League Pokémon New Pokémon Avidian Forms Like the Alola region, the Avidi region has regional variants of existing Pokémon found exclusively in this region. Unlike their Alolan variants, who changed form due to climate, Avidian forms adapted alongside human's history. Experiments Rumour has it that there was an organisation that conducted experiments on Pokémon some time ago. When they were on the brink of being caught, all of their Pokémon Experiments were released into the wild. Though many of the Experiments were successful, some were not so lucky. Tarot Pokémon Alternate Forms Plumerrade Coballene Version Exclusive Pokémon Characters Player Characters Default Variations Rivals TBA Major Characters Team Amore Coliseum Leaders & Gladiators Semidio League TBA Trainer Classes Guest Trainers Guest Trainers are special trainers who receive their own model and animations, as well as a trainer class. They have little importance to the storyline, and exist as easter eggs. Guest Trainers can be battled a total of three times during the main game, and can be challenged to a rematch after finding them in the postgame. Their teams get stronger and expand each time you battle them in the main game. Their teams are listed below. Assist Pokémon Avidi Region The Avidi region is a peninsula jutting out near its neighbour, the Kalos region. The Avidi region is a very cultural region with a rich history that the citizens are very proud of. The player begins in Fehulle Town (top left, coastal town). There are a total of 8 ports throughout the region, from which you can travel by boat to another area of the region. Areas like the Battle Park and Semidio League can initially only be accessed via these boats. Towns and Cities TBA Routes TBA Notable Locations TBA Pokémon Coliseums Amulets amiibo Compatibility TBA New Moves and Abilities New Moves New Z-Moves New Abilities Events Gallery Pokémon Squirrade AB.png|Squirrade Embunny.png|Embunny Flowmingo.png|Flowmingo Vigilero.png|Vigilero crusadine.png|Crusadine Crustake.png|Crustake Plumerrade.png|Plumerrade Gothelocks.png|Gothelocks Florapunzel.png|Florapunzel Coballene.png|Coballene Coballene Fairy.png|Coballene (Fairy Forme) Coballene Fire.png|Coballene (Fire Forme) Coballene Water.png|Coballene (Water Forme) Pharuno.png|Pharuno Ridduel.png|Ridduel Voodupe.png|Voodupe Avidian Aipom.png|Avidian Aipom Avidian Gardevoir.png|Avidian Gardevoir Avidian Medicham.png|Avidian Medicham Avidian Carbink.png|Avidian Carbink Mantivirus.png|Mantivirus JH-2 Duectyll.png|JH-2 Duectyll Matero.png|Matero Characters Acid Blade Trainer Male.png|Default male trainer Acid Blade Trainer Female.png|Default female trainer Professor Cypress.png|Professor Cypress Professor Olive.png|Professor Olive Beau.png|Beau Talia.png|Talia Masked Marito.png|Masked Marito Masked Moglie.png|Masked Moglie Warren.png|Warren Athlea.png|Athlea Salvia.png|Salvia Alloro.png|Alloro Joker Q Acid Blade.png|Joker Q Saviour Emma Acid Blade.png|Saviour Emma Traveller Cole Acid Blade.png|Traveller Cole Traveller Cassie Acid Blade.png|Traveller Cassie Amore Grunt Female.png|Amore Grunt (Female) Amore Grunt Male.png|Amore Grunt (Male) Feuding Sisters.png|Feuding Sisters Nurse Acid Blade.png|Nurse Miscellaneous Pokemon Acid.png|Pokémon Acid logo Pokemon Blade.png|Pokémon Blade logo Team Amore Icon.png|Team Amore logo Fungus Amulet.png|Fungus Amulet Stel.png|Professor Cypress and Professor Olive by ProfCypresssketch ziegs.png|Professor Cypress by Polls Which version would you choose? Acid Blade Which starter would you choose? Squirrade Embunny Flowmingo Trivia *This is the first game since Heart Gold and Soul Silver to allow Pokémon to follow you around *Rowlet and Flowmingo are the only bird Pokémon allowed in Amity Square **This is likely due to them being starters *Many Pokémon's shiny colourations are references to other media **Squirrade's shiny makes him appear similarly to an old character, Squav **Vigilero's shiny borrows a similar colourscheme from Captain America **Crusadine's shiny colouration is a reference to Pyrostar's character Masquera **Plumerrade's shiny takes a similar colourscheme from the Road Runner **The Gothelocks line's shiny colourations are similar to Rapunzel from Tangled ***The exception to this is ???, who borrows a colourscheme from ??? **Voodupe - being based on Mario - has a shiny based on Luigi **Avidian Aipom's shiny is a reference to Little Mac *The towns and cities in the Avidi region are named after ancient runes *As the region is based on Italy, there are many nods to Kalos, being based on France **The player can catch the Sinnoh starters (Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup) and the Kalos starters (Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie) in areas of the professors' expansive lab. However, they will not appear until the postgame, and have very low encounter rates. Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ham's Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Hammy Games